In recent years, information processing devices such as mobile telephones including IC (Integrated Circuit) chips having tamper resistance have been distributed. Such an information processing device including an IC chip (hereinafter, referred to as an IC chip-mounted information processing device) can perform data communication only by, for example, being inserted into a reader-and-writer by a user. Thus, in application of the information processing device to an e-money system, a user can complete an on-the-spot payment in a shop, or the like, only by inserting the information processing device such as a mobile telephone, or the like, into a reader-and-writer.
In addition, when the above-described e-money system is used, the user can ascertain a use history, the remaining amount, and the like, thereof on the display screen by activating an application installed in the information processing device.
As such, there are various developed techniques pertaining to the IC chip-mounted information processing device, and for example, there is a proposed technique for restoring area consistency in an IC chip having two interrelated areas after data migration between IC chips (refer to PTL 1, for example).
However, since services can be freely registered and deleted in an IC chip of an IC chip-mounted information processing device, it is necessary for the device to perform the display of services registered in a memory area of the IC chip and to enable a user to view what service is being currently used in the information processing device.
For example, in order to be in a state in which services are registered in a memory area of an IC chip and used, an IC chip-mounted information processing device such as a mobile telephone, or the like, on which a platform unique to a communication carrier is installed is configured to be necessarily installed with an application required for using the services, and thus, a catalog of service information is displayed based on the information of the application. In addition, as a starting point for the user to introduce a service not registered in the IC chip, information of a link for downloading the application is displayed on a service catalog as a so-called bookmark.
On the other hand, in IC chip-mounted information processing devices of recent years on which an open platform is installed, a catalog of service information is displayed by specifying what an installed application is or what service can be currently used from each of the memory areas of the IC chip depending on the type of the service, without necessarily installing an application for using services registered in the memory areas of the IC chip.